Various forms of small game holders have heretofore been provided. However, most small game holders have been specifically designed to support a single type of small game such as birds, fish or four-legged animals such as squirrels. In addition, many previously known types of small game holders are relatively expensive and cumbersome to use.
Examples of previously known game holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 20,703, 2,131,960, 2,624,910, 2,825,928, 2,895,696, 2,932,849, 3,023,725 and 3,237,240.